


Восстановление

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про Дина и большие руки Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восстановление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renovation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83753) by de_nugis. 



Не то чтобы Дин никогда не замечал, какие у Сэма руки. Это ведь он учил младшего брата, как стрелять из лука и пистолета, как закручивать гайку. День за днем он наблюдал, как Сэм, забывшись, выполнял домашние задания, как всегда держал ручку чуть крепче необходимого, что аж пальцы белели. Будто кто-то эту ручку собирался отобрать у него. Дин помнит эти ручонки, просовывающиеся через решётку детской кроватки, ещё до той ночи, когда он вынес Сэма из горящего дома — теперь уже его Сэма. Он ещё сидеть не мог даже, вообще ничего не мог делать, кроме как мочиться, пускать слюни и плакать, но он так крепко сжал кулачок вокруг большого пальца Дина, так сильно и упёрто, будто не собирался отпускать. Маленький кулачок. Дин думал, что руки Сэма всегда будут помещаться в его.

Теперь руки Дина — это бесполезный опалённый кусок мяса, не перестающий болеть, а руки Сэма – стали такими большими и такими заботливыми. Дин думает, что ему можно отвлечься, если есть, на что. В конце концов, его схватила какая-то тварь, которая питалась людьми, так что Дин концентрируется на тёплой поддерживающей ладони, на аккуратных пальцах, сжимающихся вокруг его собственных, на впадинке на широком запястье Сэма. Может, он задумался, засмотрелся, потому что даже спустя несколько часов после того, как вендиго сгорает — хорошо поджарился, тварь — и как они покинули этот грёбаный лес, он все ещё чувствует. Любой хиромант, даже самый неумелый, сказал бы, что линия жизни Сэма сюда уж точно не ведёт, что она уходит куда-то далеко от этих дешёвых мотельных комнат, далеко от Дина. И всё равно, там, в пещере он в какой-то момент почувствовал, как их линии жизни переплетаются.

Уже прошли годы. Руки Сэма стреляли в Дина, сжимали ему горло в попытке задушить. Они спасали Дину жизнь раз за разом, Дин уже сбился со счета, сколько именно раз. Зашивали раны на теле, судорожно пытались найти пульс, показывали средний палец, крепко сжимали ткань куртки, когда Руби наконец сдохла, а Люцифер почти восстал. Дин сгребает руки Сэма в охапку, привязывает к перекладинам кровати. После падения Стены ночь за ночью удерживает эти руки, чтобы Сэм не начал рвать волосы, расцарапывать кожу или сдирать ногти в кровь о дверь.

Их дом требует ремонта. Хотя, может, лучше было бы его и вовсе снести. Дин решает, что отремонтирует всё по очереди. Вот и пригодится год, проведённый на стройке. Пока ещё тепло, Сэм может посидеть в небольшом саду за домом. Иногда сходить к озеру, к старому доку. Иногда он просто сидит, натянутый как струна, уставившись в Клетку.

Дин начинает с оконных рам. Прежде всего нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы в дом не попадала дождевая вода. Свежий запах опилок, уверенные удары молотка по гвоздям, чувство, что что-то приобретает форму. Дин годами не подбирался так близко к надежде.

На третий день Дин чувствует тёплую тень на плече, с другой стороны от солнца. А потом рука тянется за его рукой, проводит ладонью по прямому углу рамы. Дин не поворачивается. Не говорит ни слова. Даже не дышит. Большой палец проводит по закруглённому краю подоконника, натыкается на что-то, наверное, на острый кусок дерева, отдёргивается. А потом Сэм падает на колени перед Дином и начинает орудовать наждачкой. Он фыркает, стирает опилки, снова и снова проводит пальцем по гладкой поверхности.

Первый этаж они заканчивают в ноябре. Сэм всё ещё не разговаривает. Дин уже год не слышал голос брата. Но Сэм смотрит на наброски Дина, на измерения, в течение дня ходит за ним тенью, когда Дин начинает работу над чем-то новым, а потом присоединяется к работе. Дин наблюдает за его руками, как он работает гаечным ключом, молотком, отвёрткой. Уверенно и полностью здесь. Они работают бок о бок, бок о бок пытаются встать на ноги.

По утрам становится прохладно. Всё труднее и труднее заставить себя выбраться из-под одеяла. Дин покупает четыре огроменные кружки — что-то вроде подарка на новоселье — для такой необходимой, гигантской первой дозы кофе по утрам. Кружки такие большие, что в руках Сэма кажутся почти нормального размера. Дин ставит одну рядом с локтём Сэма, пока брат изучает план ванной комнаты на втором этаже, и Сэм обхватывает кружку, довольно выдыхая. Счастливый, чёткий звук. Он поднимает глаза на Дина, словно вслух произносит «спасибо», и Дину даже кажется, что он действительно сейчас заговорит. Пока ещё рано. Не сейчас. Вместо этого Сэм поднимает руку и кладёт ладонь, всё ещё тёплую, Дину на щёку, какое-то время не двигается. Проводит большим пальцем по губе Дина.

А потом отпускает и тянется за своим кофе. Через секунду уже пишет что-то карандашом в плане Дина. Он меняет местами раковину и туалет. Так не получится, Дин не просто так спланировал всё таким образом. Дин наблюдает, как Сэм затирает пальцами карандаш на бумаге, так, что теперь трудно разобрать тщательно подсчитанные цифры. Какой беспорядок. Дин хватает Сэма за запястье, отбирает карандаш, выбрасывает его, но руку не отпускает. Не может. Дин не хочет отпускать эти теплые удары сердца, ямочку на запястье, к которой всегда хотел прикоснуться.


End file.
